jvsfandomcom-20200222-history
Longinus Nesallis
"The Sith started as a few seeking more knowledge bound to a new belief. A belief that not all people are created equal, that the weak leech off the strong draining them and lowering them to their own level and that the strong emotions that can force us to lose control are also the most powerful when used in tandem with training...." :::-Longinus Nesallis Holocron Early Life Ti-Moc-Jon taken by a jedi watchman from his home planet of Cerea on order to be trained as a jedi. As a padawan Ti-Moc-Jon was rash, power hungry and often let his emotions dictate his actions. Like all padawans Ti-Moc-Jon was skilled in the basic jedi force powers, but in a training duel with another student Nesallis force choked a student to death and shorty after he declared himself a jedi knight and left to return to his home world in order to find his birth parents. After commutating with other cerean using Ner Yan he found out that his parents were killed years ago by a band of human thugs. Humans had Nesallis with his energy arm. settled Cerea during the clone wars and have been a plague on the simple world ever scents they landed. armed with a holdout blaster and his training lightsaber Ti-Moc-Jon rode to the thugs camp on a Cerean draftbeast he stole from a nobleman back in town. When Ti-Moc-Jon arrived at the encampment he found woman gathered around an entrance to a large community center and children playing and running throw the dirt paths. Ti-Moc-Jon took his time circling the village which was about 1/3 of a city block back in Tecave City. Ti-Moc-Jon spent a day trying to get a sense of how many their were and how many defenses they had, the village had only one defensive turret and a number of untrained thugs with low grade blasters. at fight fall Ti-Moc-Jon stormed the village taking in the fear and pain of this victim's suffering, he slaughtered everyone avenging his family and cleaning the Cerea landscape of the pollution and filth the humans created. After the massacre on Cerea Ti-Moc-Jon traveled alone exploring the galaxy and traveling to places that have been touched by the dark side finding dark side wielders and took a new name to symbolize that he has left his old life in the past. The sith warrior Nesallis ran many smuggling operations on the side of his training and stealing holocrons from collectors of artifacts. After the learning the basic ideals from the holocron Ti-Moc-Jon left his old life behind and took a new name, a name with power, Longinus Nesallis. Nesallis explored much of the galaxy before one day Nesallis was running a smuggling run from Kessel when he scented a large wound in the force. when Nesallis went down to explore the disturbance he found a sith academy on the surface of Kashyyk. Role Playing Begun Nesallis joined the Kashyyyk academy and took Darth Cimmerii as his master. Under Darth Cimmerii's has become the school tattoo artist and it's beast master in charge of breeding and hunting down creatures for Lord Feral and other Lords. As time went on Nesallis became more powerful and corned the smuggling market and cast aside his duty's and fully dedicated all his time to his studies. one night after a period of defending planets from his old jedi masters Nesallis became enraged with fustation and ale he stormed a jedi academy but was cut down my the academy's head master and almost died and was forced to live in a life support suit to survive until he was able to heal his body with the help of Sith Alchemy and medical advancements in the field of neurosurgery. In Bastila Shan's holocron she says that Revan has left known space to fight the true sith to try and protect the jedi order. if that was true and since Revan never returned Nesallis believes that he had failed. and if he failed then there is a endless supply dark side knowledge and some possible new technology. When Nesallis left known space in a Mandalorian battleship filled with a platoon of Iron Knights(force sensitive Basilisk war droids with sith Acolyte riders) and Sith starfighters. He was unsure of the dangers of what unknown space and spent months scanning for planets with the taint of the dark side till he was intercepted by two alien battle cruiser's dropping out of hyperspace to engaged Nesallis ship in battle. with Nesallis battleship destroyed one of the ships and boarding the other to try and salvage parts to help in the repairs to the ship. One month later Nesallis was sensed a massive wave of dark energy as he dropped out of hyperspace. Nesallis had found a cluster of planets all within a few hours ship ride between them and all of them had a taint calling out to him, drawing Nesallis in closer till he was in orbit of the largest planet. using a blood samples taken from Feral and Tanith both of which are half bloods, Nesallis was able to scan for sith life forms. After only a few seconds Nesallis scans had picked up a massive population of humanoids thats closely resembled the ancient sith found thousand of years ago before the death of Exar Kun. Nesallis sent a droid down to the planet to scout the planet before he went down to explore for himself, once the droid reported back. Nesallis landed on the planet and was taken before the emperor of the planet. the emperor wasn't like the other sith, he was more human or very close to it. as time went by Nesallis learned that the emperor was a descendant of Revan. As it turns out when Revan found the race he was first going to destroy it, but when he entered the system, he was hit my the same taint as Nesallis and Revan had relapsed back to the dark side and instead of destroying, he quickly enslaved the sith like Exar Kun before him. Nesallis had learned many things for the emperor including ancient sith powers and scrolls of there history. before leaving Nesallis took many slaves back with him as well as beast and planets to be studied. When Nesallis got back he noticed that one slave, a Sith male was strong in the force, knowing the young male special ability to defend himself by being able to predict his rival slaves moves before they have begin to attack. Nesallis took his former slave as his First apprentice, Ginrei. A year later Nesallis training ended when he killed his former master and had taken his rank and his power. One day when Master Cimmerii was very sick from a ailment caused his words to get caught in his throat and his eyes widen before his head dropped and eyes closed. Nesallis walked over to Cimmerii and pushes Gineri aside. He then ignited his saber and plunges it into Cimmerii's chest, holding it there for a minute till he felt the life of this Master slip away. later that Year Feral declared war on the other factions, feeling unsure of Feral ability to lead Nesallis took a back seat to other Jen'Ari and Feral himself. while others were going about there lifes Nesallis took on a number of new students and moved to another academy on the Death Star. days later Kashyyyk came under fire of the Iron Fist and the shadowlands and Kashyyyk Academy was bombed to the ground. with Kashyyyk academy gone and his platoon of ships hiding on a moon, Nesallis cast his Jen'Ari saber given to him by Feral down a reactor core and decided to go it alone. After exploring the galaxy for a few months Nesallis found an increasing demand for his teaching and leadership. with a few loyal followers Nesallis founded the Ronove Order after the demon of knowledge. the order began to grow and soon it will be ready to unleash upon the jedi and those that dare call them selfs follows of the dark faith! Category:Characters Category:Males